1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination hydrotherapy swim pool structure, and more particularly to a combination hydrotherapy swim pool structure that can be assembled and dismantled easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 365817, entitled by xe2x80x9cHYDROTHERAPY SYSTEM STRUCTURExe2x80x9d, which includes a bath assembled with a water supply device. However, the entire structure is very complicated, so that the user cannot assemble such a structure by himself.
Another closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 395586, entitled by xe2x80x9cMR PUMPING SWIM POOL WITH A REINFORCED STRUCTURExe2x80x9d. However, the air pumping swim pool is not provided with a support frame, so that it is easily distorted and deformed. In addition, the user cannot assemble such an air pumping swim pool by himself.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combination hydrotherapy swim pool structure including a plurality of side rods, and a plurality of transverse rods assembled with the side rods to form a swim pool support frame. An enclosure is mounted on the side rods and the transverse rods. Thus, the present invention forms a simple swim pool that can be assembled and dismantled easily and quickly. The enclosure has a side wall formed with a plurality of water inlet/outlet holes, and a water output control device has a plurality of connecting pipes each connected to each of the water inlet/outlet holes of the enclosure, for ejecting water beams, thereby achieving the effect of massaging the human body in a hydrotherapy manner. In addition, an air cushion is mounted around the periphery of the swim pool support frame, thereby constantly keeping the water temperature of the hydrotherapy swim pool structure, and thereby providing a comfortable sensation to the user, so as to achieve the hydrotherapy massaging effect with comfort and safety.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a combination hydrotherapy swim pool structure, comprising:
a plurality of side rods, and a plurality of transverse rods assembled with the side rods symmetrically to form a swim pool support frame;
wherein, each transverse rod has two distal ends each formed with a connecting plate defining an axial hole, each side rod has a top formed with a threaded post in turn extended through the axial hole of the connecting plate of one transverse rod, through the axial hole of the connecting plate of another adjacent transverse rod, through a positioning base, and secured in a rotary knob which securely screws and combine the side rod and the two adjacent transverse rods integrally, an enclosure mounted on the side rods and the transverse rods and formed with an opening facing upward, and an air cushion is mounted on the enclosure and around a periphery of the swim pool support frame.
Each distal end of each of the transverse rods has a resting face, and the positioning base has two sides each formed with a resting inclined face rested on the resting face of each distal end of each of the transverse rods.
The enclosure has a side wall formed with a plurality of water inlet/outlet holes, and the combination hydrotherapy swim pool structure also comprises a water output control device having a plurality of connecting pipes each connected to a respective water inlet/outlet hole of the enclosure.
The water output control device can be used to regulate a water ejection pressure, to regulate a water temperature, and to filter a water quality.
The enclosure has a bottom having a periphery provided with a plurality of positioning plates each secured to a bottom of each side rod.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.